Saxton Hale
Summary Saxton Hale is a daring Australian, President and CEO of Mann Co., and the star of many comics series. He is considered the fourth richest man in America. He was the sixth richest man in America, but surpassed the fifth by wealth and the fourth by killing him in a harpoon duel. His favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with ferocious animals. In fact, most kids sleep with a teddy bear at night, but Saxton Hale sleeps with an actual bear that he tamed while in the Brazilian Jungles. His identifying features include a mustache, rippling muscles, a crocodile-tooth lined hat, and a patch of rotating chest hair shaped like Australia. He also refuses to wear clothes on his upper body "for obvious reasons". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: 'Saxton Hale '''Age: '''40's as of ''Ring of Fired '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Human boosted by Australium, CEO of Mann, Co Origin: 'Team Fortress 2 '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (grappling and boxing), some degree of Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness '''Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Even when he was past his prime, Saxton Hale was shown to be just as strong as Heavy. Saxton Hale was capable of performing feats such as killing the Yeti, which was so durable that it was said nothing on Earth could kill it) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Wrestles Gorillas weekly. Adult gorillas have been estimated to be capable of deadlifting roughly 1800 lbs. Has been shown to be comparable to Heavy, who can lift a brown bear far larger than himself.) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher Speed: Unknown travel speed with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Scales to Margaret, who blitzed Scout. He was confident he could take on both Heavy and Scout in a fight) Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Took a free fall with no injuries, a yeti couldn't do anything to him) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his punches Standard Equipment: Nothing, though apparently is capable with many weapons. Intelligence: A bit below average. While Saxton isn't the smartest man, he is a very capable fighter and his implied to be very proficient in various types of weapons, and is the inventor of Jarate. Weaknesses: 'A majority of his strength relies on Australium, though without it he's still capable fighter. Extremely overconfident in his abilities, likely due to being completely unrivaled in the TF-verse. He is also not willing to hurt children, but he is willing to pay others to do it for him. 'Feats: Strength * Casually kills a Yeti * Note how the researchers claim that nothing on Earth could stop the Yeti. Likely a hyperbole but still gives an idea about how strong the Yeti is. * Apparently is still able to fight The Heavy and The Scout even after being weakened. * Destroys several Grey Mann robots. * Casually punches at 2751 PSI. * Fights a Lion while getting his hair cut. * Caused the extinction of a species of Sharks in indonesia. Durability * Doesn't even flinch when the Yeti is biting his arm. * Jumps out a plane with no injuries. Intelligence/Skill * Lead a troop of Girl scouts against Grizzly Bears, whether or not they were successful is unknown. * Creates a new form of Martial Arts Gallery Yourpropertyjustgotdamagedbysaxtonhale.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Rich Characters Category:Boxers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters